Running Away and Road Trips
by AusslyLover3000
Summary: Smut. Rated M for a reason. Ally runs away when she finds out she's pregnant with Austin's child. Five years later, she received a phone call from Trish saying that she needs to come back home. Find out why in the story.
1. Sex and Slumber Parties

Ally's POV

I've wanted Austin for a long time now. I by want him I mean I want to do 'it' with him. I can tell he wants to. I can always catch a glimpse of a tent shaped object (obviously his cock, which I would love to have inside of me) in his shorts every time he sees me.

I'm working my shift at Sonic Boom. Austin and I are now dating, and Brooke, Cassidy, Kira, and European Super Model are COMPLETELY OUT OF THE PICTURE. Five more minutes and then I can make my move on Austin.

Austin walks in while I'm getting ready to go. "Hey, Ally. Ready to go?" He said, with an obvious bulge in his pants. "Yeah, hang on a second." Austin and I are hhaving a sleepover since his parents are away on a business trip. Trish and Dez aren't coming. Their parents wanted them home for some reason.

I got my stuff, got into Austin's car, and we drove away. "Hey, Austin. I wanted to know something. Do you... do you want me? Do you want to, oh, I don't know, maybe, have 'it'?" Austin stiffened. He opened his mouth, but seemed speechless. "Yes, Ally. I want you. I love you, and want to have your kids. Let's do it." Austin said, sneaking his hand under neath my skirt.

We arrived at Austin's house, and he led me upstairs. He tossed me onto the bed and kissed me deeply. I pulled his shirt over his head and he stroked my clit. I shivered and he took off my skirt and t-shirt. I unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers. He kicked them across the room.

Austin unclasped my bra and pulled off my underwear. We were completely naked. I licked my lips and we kissed again. I moaned and Austin slid his tongue into my mouth. He licked my teeth and my gums. "C'mon, baby. I want you bad!" I said when we pulled apart. He positioned his hard cock at my entrance.

In a split second, he was inside of me, thrusting hard. "Oh, Austin!" I moaned. I licked his bare chest and enjoyed every moment of what was going to end once morning came. Austin cried out,"I'm gonna cum, baby!" I could feel his orgasm coming full on. "Me, too. Let's cum together." I squealed.

"One, two,three!" I cried. We both came to our climax. I gasped and Austin roughly kissed me. "I love you. Let's do it some more." Austin said. We cuddled a little bit, then his sexy, bare body was against mine and we were both having a second orgasm. "Austin, faster, harder, I want your bad!" I squeaked out, kissing him.

He thrusted harder and quicker, and I could feel my climax coming on fast. I decided not to let Austin know this time, as a little 'surprise'. "I want you so bad, Alls, I want to do it so hard and so fasr. As you wish!" Austin moaned in pleasure. He thruster so fast and so hard, but I wanted him more. My climax came, and my juices sprayed everywhere. "Ally, three more rounds, then we sleep, okay?" Austin said, gasping for breath.

"Okay, Austy." I said. He pulled out and we cuddled again and we repeated this a few more times. We finally fell asleep. It felt so good with him inside me.

Austin's POV

Morning came, and I saw Ally beside me. "Ally! Wake up!" I whisper-yelled at her. She woke up with a start. She whacked me with a pillow in the face and we both laughed. "Wanna do another ccouple of rounds?" I asked her. "As you wish." Ally said. She looks so sexy when she's naked.

"I'm really glad it's a Saturday." I said. Ally nodded. Ally got beside me and I got on top of her, sliding my cock into her, um, woman private part. I can't remember what it's called. So what? "Oh, God, that feels so good, Austin!" Ally groaned. "Do you want me to try and do it harder than last night? Because naughty girls like you get punishment only sometimes, but you get me. So, hard and fast?" I asked, grinning slyly. Ally nodded rapidly.

I thrusted as hard and fast as I could. "Oh my God, I want you even worse than last night!" Ally cried out. I thrusted harder and faster. "C'mon, hard and fast as you can, baby!" Ally screamed lustfully. I had almost reached my climax, and I could tell Ally had too. "Alright, let's do it together, baby!" I said, with pure lust in my voice.

We came and had quite a few more rounds, and then went to get some lunch. "Hey, babe, no need to put clothes on today. Keep the windows and doors locked and the blinds drawn, and we'all be gold to go. Oh, God, I need to feel you again. C'mon, let's do it again." I said, pushing her against the counter. I thrusted inside of her and I could feel the walls of her whatchamacallit caving in on my hardening cock.

Ally moaned and I kissed her, slipping my tongue into her mouth. She tasted delicious. Mmm... "Austin, faster! C'mon, I need you now, Austy!" Ally cried out. "C'mon, ride me, baby!" I cried out, hoisting her up onto my waist.

I stroked her thigh, and I saw her shiver in delight. "You need more of me?" I asked her. "I'm about to cum, but yes!" Ally squealed. I thrusted hard and fast as I could. I carried her to the couch and I felt her explode. I did the same and I pulled out reluctantly. We cuddled and Ally licked my lips.

"Austin, may I? Ally asked, pointing to hee finger and then at my lower area. I nodded. She kneeled down and fingered me, putting one, two, three fingers in. She got up after my juices were all over her fingers and said,"Austin, I need you again. Will you give me a ride and give me everyounce of you thati need? Please, baby?" She pleaded. I nodded. "Anything for my favorite girl." I said.

I hoisted her up again and kissed her roughly. I could feel my eyes darken with lust. I thrusted into her as hard as I could. She moaned and squealed and cried out with pleasure. At the end of the day, we had done it who knows how many times. Ally gof her clothes on and we got in my car.

"Austy-Poo, my parents won't be in town for a few weeks, so you could come over tonight and maybe tomorrow and until my parents get back. Is that okay with you?" Ally said sweetly. "Yeah, sure. My parents won't be back until next month, so we can have lots of alone time." I said. I kissed her goodbye, and she went inside her house. God, she's sexy!


	2. San Francisco and San Birthday

Ally's POV

5 years later...

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Avery. Happy birthday to you. And many more." Everyone sang. We all clapped for Avery and then we got some cake. In case you don't know, I'm twenty two, width two children, Avery and Ashton. Avery is four and Ash is two.

Actually, Avery is turning four today. She is mine and Austin's child. Ashton is a different story. I sort of had a one-night stand. My mistake. Let me fill you in.

-Avery was born on 02/02/14

-Ashton was born on 11/23/16

-I ran away from Miami to San Francisco on 07/31/13 when I found out that I was pregnant with Austin's child.

-Only Trish and my parents know where I am and why I ran away. They write and video chat with me once a month.

-I dyed my hair blonde, got an Austin Moon tattoo, started going by Allyson again, and started wearing glasses.

-Avery knows who her father is, and listens to his music all the time.

-I drove myself to the hospital both time I went into labor.

-Ashton said his first word at six months old: Daddy.

-Avery said her first word on her first Christmas: Dada.

-I have a job at Ruby Tuesday's (I don't own it.) and another one at Olive Garden. Meaning I have to take my kids with me to work. They behave really well, though.


	3. Facetime and Farewell, Mom and Dad

Trish's POV

"C'mon, Austin. Let's go. I know this is going to be emotional for you, but still! You can't cancel the concert unless it's an absolute emergency." I say through the door. My phone rings suddenly and I jump. I answer. It's an unknown number, but oh, well. "Hello?"

"I need to speak to Mrs. Patricia De La Rosa, please." A male voice says on the phone. "This is she. Who is this?" I ask, confused. "This is the Miami General Hospital. I would like to inform you that Mr. and Mrs. Dawson have been in a car wreck. Mr. Dawson died on impact. Mrs. Dawson is in very critical condition." The male voice, apparently a doctor, says urgently.

"Um... I'm on my way." I say, my heart pounding. "Austin, cancel the concert. This is an emergency. The Dawsons were in a car wreck and Mr. Dawson died and Mrs. Dawson is in a critical state. We need to get to the hospital now." I yell at him from across the stage..

His face goes pale and he runs onto the stage and explains everything to all the fans, who are booing when he comes off the stage. Me, Austin, Dez, and Zoey, Austin's new songwriter, all get into Austin's car. Austin hits the gas and within five minutes, we're at the hospital.

Austin's POV

I have three words. Oh. My. Pancakes. When Ally finds out, she'll be heartbroken. Apparently, Trish has been in touch with her ever since she left, but she still won't tell me why Ally left. I wonder why. Anyways, we're at the hospital, talking with Penny, who has several broken bones, five broken ribs, a fractured skull, and a collapsed lung.

"Trish, please tell Ally and Avery and Ashton that I said goodbye and that I wish them all the best. Dez, Austin, I love you guys so much. If you ever see Ally again, tell her that I love her and wish that I could see her again." Penny says weakly. Then, I hear a horrible sound. It sounds like a siren, but it's even more horrible. The nurses and doctors rush into the room. The monitor flat lines, and my heart drops into the pit of my stomach.

Trish and I are bawling our eyes out, and Dez is just sitting there with tears in his eyes and a grim look on his face. "I'm so sorry, you guys." Zoey says, patting me on the back and giving Trish a hug. Penny is dead. I can't believe this. "And who are Avery and Ashton? There are so many unanswered questions these days. Argh!

Ally's POV

I hear my Facetime ringtone go off. Trish's ringtone. If she Facetimes me more than twice a month, then something must be wrong. She's always so busy with managing Austin and all of her other clients. She barely has time to Facetime me ever. "Hey, Trish. What's up?" I ask her, confused.

"Ally, you have got to come home. Like right now. I know you're not going to take this very well, but your parents died in a car wreck, Ally. I'm sorry. Your dad died on impact and Penny died right after we got to the hospital. She said to tell you and the kids goodbye. Austin sort of found out that I was still in touch with you. Oops." Trish says, wiping tears away. I start bawling for more than just one reason. "Trish, how did he find out?" I yell at her.

She shrinks back. "I accidentally spilled to Dez, then he told Austin. *mumbles* Blabbermouth.*" "Ugh, Trish! Why did you even tell Dez?" I raise my voice even more. "Um... my doorbell just rang. Gotta go. Bye!" Trish says. "Trish-wa," I say before she hangs up.

Great, so my parents are dead, I have to come home where Austin is, and numerous other problems. What if Austin finds out that Avery is his child? Ugh! Life is so flipping complicated tthese days.


	4. The Big News and A Big Bonk On The Head

The next day...

Ashton's POV

"Mommy, can we get up now?" I shout to my mom. My name is Ashton. My mommy's name is Alyssa and my sissy's name is Avery. Mommy comes into the room and she's crying. "What's wong Mommy?" I ask her, worriedly. *What's wrong Mommy?*

"You'll understand when I tell you. Avery, wake up,sweetie." Mommy says, more tears rolling down her cheeks. Avery sits up sleepily. She yawns and stretches. Good morning, Momma." Avery says, getting out of bed and getting dressed. "Kids, come and sit down in the living room." Mommy says, walking downstairs.

Avery and I exchange nervous glances. We both go downstairs. Mommy is on Facetime with Auntie Twish. "Hi, Auntie Twish!" Avery and I both say at the same time. She waves to us. "Come and sit down, kids. Trish, I'm still kinda... out of it, so could you explain to the kids what's going on?"

Auntie Trish nods. We sit down, Mommy walks into her room, and Auntie Twish begins her story. "So, kids. I'm gonna t-tell you why your Mommy was crying now. You see, your daddy and your Uncle Dez and I were at one of your daddy's concerts. I got a phone call from the hospital saying that your grandparents were in a car wreck and that we all needed to come to the hospital right now. So we came there and your grandpa had already died. Your grandma said to wish you guys and Mommy the best and that she loves you all. Then, she died. I'm so sorry kids. Anyways, I talked to your Mommy for a bit before you came downstairs and you three are coming to Miami to go to your grandparents' funeral, meet your dad (but you can't tell him he's your dad just yet; you'll understand that part when you're older), and maybe even come and live here. Does that sound fun? Well, except for the funeral?" Auntie Twish says. Avery and I slowly nod our heads. "Okay, then, good." She says. "Bye, tell your Mommy I said hello." "We will." Avery and I say at the same time. We hang up and go into our Mom's room.

"Hey, Mommy. Let's get weady to got to Biami!" Avery says excitedly. "What are you talking about?" Mommy says, sitting up straight. "We mean Aunt Twish told us that we're all going back to Biami to meet our Daddy and maybe even live there." I said, jumping up and down excitedly. "What?!" Mommy cries, going back to the computer.

She Facetime Auntie Twish again. "Trish, why?!" Mommy says when Aunt Twish appears on the screen. "What?" Aunt Twish says back. "I mean, why did you tell the kids we're going back to Miami?! We are not going there, we already talked about this. Kids, go to your rooms for a minute, please. There may be some yelling, and if there is then just close your door, okay?" She says. We nod and go upstairs, exchanging confused glances.

Ally's POV

"Trish, oh my good God, why the flip did you have to tell them that?" Because you are coming back, Ally. Austin almost committed suicide because you left, remember? And dez and I found him with a jar of pills opened, already getting the water ready. Avery and Ashton really want to meet their daddy." Trish pleads, giving me the ppuppy face. I give in. "Fine. But I will be the one to tell Austin that Aves is his daughter. The Ashton thing will take a while. And I'm also moving back with the kids. Since you told them that and I want them to be happy. But don't tell Austin yet. I want him to be surprised. Did mom and dad move houses or can I still move back into the one I was living in the last time I was there?" I ask her.

"No, you can move back into your old house. Nobody has gone into your room since you left, so everything is the same. Yay, you! Can I tell Dez, though?" Trish asks. "Oh, heck to the no! You know he'll spill to Austin the second he finds out." I practically scream at her.

She shrinks back and then says bye and hangs up. Whew! Packing time! "Kids! I have a surprise for you." I yell up the stairs. No answer. "Kids?" I ask, walking up the stairs. "Boo!" Ashton yells, jumping out from behind the bathroom door. I jump back and fall all the way down the stairs. "Mommy! Are you okay?" Ashton screams, Avery following behind him. "Yes, I'm fine. I think...", I say, blacking out. When I wake up, I'm on a bed. In a white room. With machines everywhere! Wait a second. I'm in a hospital.

"Mommy!" I hear a tiny voice. "Ash?" I ask him. "Mommy, you're okay! When you fell asleep, we saw a big bump on your head and your leg was twisted like a pretzel. So Avery said we needed to call 911. And we did." Ashton says. My genius daughter. Always knowing what to do. Wonder where she gets that from. Lol!


	5. More Sex and Major Drama!

Ally's POV

( 2 weeks later)

I'm back to normal now, except for the fact that I sprained my ankle, so I have to be in a cast for the next month. We just finished packing, and since I save my money, I bought us three plane tickets to Miami and Trish is going to pick us up there. I'll have all of our furniture and our car delivered to Miami by a moving truck, so that'll take a few days.

Three or four, to be exact. Aves and Ash are really excited to meet their daddy. I just wonder how Austin will react whenever I tell him I had a one-night stand. Not very well, most likely. "Yes, Trish, we're done packing, and the movers are getting the furniture in the moving van right now. Trish, no, you don't need to pick me up. I won't be driving back to Miami, I'll be riding on a plane. I'll be fine. Bye, Trish." I say into the phone, exasperated, before hanging up.

"Aves, Ash, it's almost time to leave, so get in the moving van. They're driving us to the airport, remember?" I yell up the stairs, and soon I see four little feet running down the stairs. And I hear two little giggles running out to the car. My phone rings again for the third time in ten minutes. It's Austin. What?! Oh, no.

I hate ignoring him, but I press the ignore button. Then, I turn off my phone so I won't feel as guilty. "Okay, everything's packed up. See you in Miami. And good luck." One of the movers said, referring to my cast. I make my way out to the car, where Avery and Ashton have already gotten into their car seats. Well, look at them. They are so good.

"Alright, kids, ready to meet your daddy?" I ask them, my voice shaking. "Yeah!" They both shout, in sync. "Well, let's go meet your daddy, then." I told them, driving to the airport. When we arrive at the airport, someone is there that I haven't seen in five years... "Elliot?" I asked. "Ally? Is that... is that you?" Elliot asked. "Yes! Oh, my gosh! I haven't seen you in forever!" I squealed. "And who is this?" Elliot asked, curiously. "Avery and Ashton Moon. My- my kids." I tell Elliot nervously. "You have two kids?" Elliot asked me, shocked.

"Yep. Avery is Austin's, and the Ashton is... not Austin's." I said, sheepishly. "Well, whose is he, then?" Elliot asked, looking like he suspected something. "I, I don't know." I said, my face turning red. "I need to catch a flight, but it was nice seeing you. Bye!" I told him. "Bye, Mr. Elliot!" Aves and Ash said, again in sync. Whew!

We went through security and got on the plane. "Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom." Avery said. "Okay, honey, let's go. Ashton, c'mon." I said, taking them to the bathroom. I hated bathrooms on airplanes, but Avery had to go, so I didn't have a choice but to go in. Ashton and Avery both went to the bbathroom, then we got settled and sat in our seats as the plane took off. I sighed.

10 hours later...

"Ally?" Trish squeaked in excitement. I gasped. "Trish!" I screamed. "Auntie Twish!" The kids yelled at the same time, giggling. "Group hug!" Trish yelled. We all squeezed each other tight. I hadn't seen my BFF in person for five years. "Oh, God, I missed you so much. How are things going with Austin? And Dez?" I asked her.

"Austin has been really depressed since you ran off. And Dez is... well, Dez. And guess what?" Trish asked excitedly. "What?" I asked. "Actually it's two things. One, Austin is going on tour in a few months. And number two, Dez and I are... engaged. Check it out." Trish squealed, showing me the beautiful diamond ring that her fiance had given her. "Wow, Trish! I'm so happy for you guys." I told her, a grin on both of our faces.

"We told Austin that he had a big surprise. We just didn't tell him that it was you." Trish explained. "Who's we?" I asked her, confused. "Weeeeeeeelllllllllll, I may have kind of sort of told Dez and Dez's parents and my parents that you were coming back. Dez is being kept away from Austin until you get to his house, though, so he won't spill.", Trish said sheepishly. "You what?! You told Dez, the most untrustworthy human being on this planet!" I screamed at her when we got out to the car.

"Sorry for not making the adults do a spit take in your face, then. Hey, kids, you know what?" Trish said, finally turning her attention to something else. "What?" The kids asked curiously. "You have thirty seconds to get rid of that word! Hahahahaha!" Trish said jokingly.

(At Austin's house...)

"Well, here goes." I say, knocking on the door. Mimi answers. "Ally? Is it really you? Come on in. Austin is waiting for his big surprise. Trish and the kids are with you, I see. Wait, kids? What- Ally, did you and Austin...?" Mimi asked in shock, trailing off. I sheepishly nodded. "Wait, the girl looks older. Whose is the other one?" I asked. "I'll explain later." I told her, blushing. We went inside and sat down.

"Austin, honey. It's time for your surprise. It's a really big surprise, too." Mike goes into Austin's room after saying hi to me. Soon, Austin and mike come out of the room and I want to cry at what I see. Austin is wearing nothing but a striped shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, and his hair is messed up, his eyes are red, and I see several nearly faded scars on his wrists. Now I feel really guilty.

Austin sneaks a glance at me, then his head jerks up. "Ally?" Austin whispers. "Is it... is it really you?". "Yes, Austin, it's me. It's really me. I missed you so much." I tell him, finally bursting into tears and hugging him tightly. He hugs me back. "We'll let you two be alone to talk for a bit, but we all need to talk afterwards. Okay?" Mike says sternly, leaving the living room with his wife.

The kids are sitting down on the couch watching cartoons. I smile slightly at them, then turn back to Austin. "Austin, why did you do this." I ask him, holding up his wrists. His eyes widen. "How did you notice?" Austin asks, shocked. "Austin, please, they're all over your wrists. Do your parents know about this?" I ask him worriedly. He nods. "They found out after I... you know." Austin says, tearing up at the memory of his own suicide attempt.

"So, who are those little munchkins?" He asks curiously, with a hint of suspicion. "That's part of the reason I came home. They're my kids, Austin. They wanted to meet their daddy, and you know where he is?" I ask Austin. He shrugs and I point to Austin. "It's you, Austin, you're the father. Well, you're Avery's father. Ashton is a long story. Let me start from the beginning.

*flashback*

"Alright, hon, here's your money, the info, and everything else. I should be back by three AM or earlier. Got it?" I ask Avery's babysitter, Hadleigh. She nods and says goodbye. I need a break, a drink, and a date. So I'm going to a bar tonight.

*at the bar*

"Hey, lady. Here's your order." The bartender says, handing me the tray with the beers and martini. I am so drunk right now, but I can't stop. "Hey, missy, wanna go have some fun?" A guy who I don't recognize asks me. I'm not thinking straight, so I say,"Sure.". Before I know it, all of our clothes are on the floor in a back room.

"Let's party, babe." He says, tossing me on the bed and positioning himself at my entrance. He slams into me and the next thing I know, I'm being fingered and thursted into and then I'm asleep. When I wake up, I look at my watch. 8:47! I promised Hadleigh I'd be back by three. I quickly get my clothes on and rush out of the bar. I grab my purse and my shoes, tip the bartender, and get the heck out of there.

*end of flashback*

"Three weeks later, I found I was pregnant with Ashton. When he was born, it was pure joy." I explain to Austin, who looks: shocked, hurt, angry, and amused all at once. Which is never good. "You had a one night stand at a bar?!" He shrieked. "Austin, calm down, please. For my sake and for the sake of the kids. Who are watching a hearing everything we're saying and doing, by the way." I ask him, tears in my eyes.

"Okay, okay. Kids, can you go up to my room? First on the left, and there's lots of video games. Run along and play." Austin says, faking a smile. When the door slams, Austin turns back to me. "Ally, I don't know what to say. I mean, that's so not you." Austin says, much calmer now. "I know. But thw whole reason I came back, or most of the reason I came back was because Ashton and Avery wanted to meet their daddy and for us to be a family. The other reason was for my parents' funeral." I tell him, shedding a few tears.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay. If you really want to be a family, then let's do it. We'll start out dating, though, of course. It would be kind of... awkward if if we just got married right after you get home and we haven't seen each other in five years." He says, hugging me. "Okay, then. Let's do it. I'm so glad that you want this. And i'm glad that I came back. You know, I really didn't expect you to be this calm. I was expecting you to blow up."

"Yeah, I was going to, but the kids were in there. I didn't want them to change their minds about me. Well, let's make it official. Ally, will you be my girlfriend again?" Austin asks me, smiling. "Yes, yes I will." I tell him, hugging him. He leans in, and so do I. Within five seconds, his lips are pressed against mine. Then, I hear clapping. We pull away and turn towards the clapping. There stands Mike, Mimi, Trish, Dez, and Trish and Dez's parents.

"Bravo, you two. Bravo!" Mimi says, and comes up and hugs us. "Kids, come on downstairs!" Austin yells up to them. They come downstairs. "So, are you guys getting mawwied?" Ashton asks me, grinning. "No, but we are boyfriend and girlfriend." I tell him, hugging him and Avery.

Austin's POV

(Later that night)

"So, Austin, I was thinking we could all move into my place?" Ally asks me while we're eating dinner. Ally and I are out on a date. Well, in the practice room at Sonic Boom. The kids are home with my parents, and Trish and Dez are on a date celebrating their engagement. I knew that it would happen some day. "So, Ally, tell a bit about Avery and Ashton." I tell her, grinning widely.

"Well, Avery was born on February 2nd, 2014, so she's five years old. Ashton was born on November 23rd, 2016, so he's three. Avery's first word was Daddy and Ashton's first word was DaDa. Avery loves pancakes, and Ashton loves pickles. Both their favorite colors are orange. They both listen to your music all the time. They each kiss my Austin Moon tattoo once when they wake up and when they go to bed. That's about it." Ally says, kissing my cheek.

I don't know how this happened, but one moment, Ally and I were eating out sandwiches, and the next minute, we're making out. I pressed my tongue against her lips, seeking entrance. She let me, and I licked her mouth clean. She moaned, and this really turned me on. I slid my hand under her shirt, and pulled it off. She took of my shorts and within two minutes, all of our clothes were on the floor. "Alls, are you sure yyou want do this now?" I asked her, seeing how nervous she looked.

"Get a condom. I have a whole stash in that drawer over there. I'll lock the door." Ally said, and we both did our job and laid back down on the couch. She grabbed my cock, squeezing it. I moaned and kissed her roughly. If you couldn't already tell, I like rough sex. "Austin, f*ck me. F*ck me hard, babe. And f*ck me now." Ally said against my lips. She let my cock go, and I got in position. "Do you want me to go slow, or hard, babe?" I asked her. "Fast. Fast and hard." She said.

I went in slowly, then, when she didn't cry out in pain, I went faster. "I'm going to f*ck you into an oblivion, Ally." I told her, grabbing her head and sucking on her neck, leaving a trail of small hickies as I went. She started sucking on my neck, too, and she moaned softly when I nibbled on her neck a little bit. She bucked her hips against mine, and I repeated that action. I could feel both of us were about to reach our peak, so i bucked my IPS one last time, then we cummed inside of each other. I pulled out, both of us out of breath.

We made out one more time, then got dressed. "That was so fun. We should do that more often, huh?" Ally said, kissing me on the cheek. I nodded and kissed her forehead. "Let's go." Ally said. "Do you need a ride, Austin?" She asked, winking at me. "No, it's fine. I've got my car here." I tell her, walking down the ssteps and oit of Sonic Boom. "See you at the house, babe." Ally says, walking towards the parking lot.

No One's POV

Little did Ally know what was in store for her. A certain someone was waiting for her by her car, which was in the back, where no one else was. It was a man. He was Ally's age and very handsome. He and Ally had dated before, and knew each other quite well. He was Austin's arch rival, though. He was getting back at Austin for stealing his girlfriend. The lives of the Dawsons and the Moons were about to get a little bit crazy.

Ally's POV

Wow, I love having sex with Austin. Luckily, we had protection, so I won't have another kid just yet. I realize I forgot my purse back in Sonic Boom, and go back to get it. But when I go, there is a man standing outside the door waiting for me. I can barely make out that he is holding a gun, my purse, and a piece of paper. I starts to run, but when I turn around, someone else is there. He is talking into a phone. "Alright, boss, we've got her. C'mere, Allyson. If you come with me, you won't get hurt... yet. But, if you try to run, well, Steve over there is holding a stun gun, and you have no idea what we are capable of." The man says, grabbing me by the arm and tying me up.

Just then, two more men come out in ski masks. One of them takes his off. "Elliot! What the...?" I screech. Then, the other one takes his off. My heart pounded quicker than ever. "Dallas!" I screeched again. "Well, hello, there, Allyson. Nice to see you again. Steve, Mark, take your masks off!" Dallas demands them harshly. "Okay, gorgeous. Tell me where your phone, Bluetooth, iPad, etc. are, so i can make sure you have no means of communication after we take you. If you don't tell me, then we'll tranquilize you, rape you, and beat the crap out of you. Got it?" Dallas asks, smirking. "My phone is in my pocket, my iPad is at home, and my Bluetooth is in my purse. Also, my laptop is in the Sonic Boom, up in the practice room." I tell him shakily. He digs through my purse, finds my Bluetooth, and drops it, stomping on it. "Mark, go get the laptop. Now!" Elliot barks. "Now, the phone. Which pocket, sexy?" Elliot says, licking his lips. I mentally barfed. "Back pocket, Smelliot!" I screamed. I don't know why I just did that. Slap! I screamed in pain. He knelt down behind me and got my phone out. Then, I felt him start touching and rubbing my butt. "Whew, we'll have fun with her, Dallas. She has a nice, firm a**. I wonder what it would feel like withoute the clothing on top of it." Elliot said. I could practically hear him smirking and I gulped.

"Tape and gag her mouth, Steve. And do it fast." Dallas barked, smirking at me. Steve got a roll of tape out. "No! No, please, no! I promise I won't try anything! Please, please, n-!" I screamed, before a gag was placed in my moutgh, followed by the tape. Mark came back out wwith my laptop. "Smash it, you idiot!" Steve screamed at him. Mark smashed my laptop into a million pieces. No! Then, a blindfold was placed over my eyes. And ear plugs were placed in my ears. I feel a sharp pain in my head, then everything goes black.

Dallas's POV

I whack Ally in the back of the head and her body goes limp. "Let's have some fun, boys." I gesture for the guys to follow me to my car. We get in and sit Ally in the back seat. I drive to my house, where I live alone, by the way. "Okay, strip her down to her bare butt, Elliot. I want to... do some things with her. You're next, then Mark, then Steve." I tell them, while Elliot unties Ally, then strips her, hen ties her up again.

"Good job, my faithful accomplice. Now, Ally and I are going to have some alone time." I whisper to him, picking Ally up bridal style and carrying her into my bedroom. I notice that she is starting to wake up. "Allyson, it's me, Dallas. Get up." I shout in her ear after I take the ear plugs out and take off my own clothes. She wakes up, and I take her blindfold off as well. Her eyes widen when she sees me. "Alright, Allyson, ready for some sex?" I ask her. She starts trembling. I wrap her in my arms, caressing the inside of her thigh, making her shiver. "Don't be scared, babe. Just enjoy it. You know you want it, sweetie. Just follow my lead." I whisper into her ear, making her let out a small sob through the tape. I smile at this. I take the tape and the gags off. She opens her mouth to say soething, but I wrap my hand around her mouth before she can. "Don't speak. Just follow me, my little sexy babe." I whisper against her neck. I start giving her hickies. She moans and sobs.

"Dallas, please don't do this. Please, I'm begging you. Just stop." Ally whispers in terror. I place her on the bed and sit on her chest. Suck my cock or else." I demand her. Her chin trembling, she licks my cock. "Suck it!" I raise my voice a little. She takes my whole cock in her mouth. I shove her face towards my balls. I moan in pure pleasure. Ally is still sobbing. I cum in her mouth and she gulps it down in disgust. I pull my cock out of her mouth. I lay down on top of her and position my hard cock at her entrance.

Ally's POV

I realize what Dallas is about to do. "No, please, no!" I scream. "Shut up!" Dallas yells at me.

* * *

"Uhhhhhhhhhh... no, stop it, please! Dallas, stop!" I moan in pain as he quickly goes into me. "Oh, God, you feel so good, Allyson. Kiss me, babe!" Dallas says, smashing his lips into mine. He bites my lower lip, making me cry out. He shoves his tongue into my mouth. He bites my lips and licks my mouth, tongue, and teeth.

"Elliot, your turn!" Dallas yells in a sing-songy voice, pulling away from the kiss and getting out of me. Elliot comes in, naked. He picks me up bridal style, shoving me into the wall. Right away, he slams into me, making me scream. He caresses my cheek and sucks on my neck. He leaves hickies behind as he sucks on me. Then, it happened. Three gun shots. I hear yelling and screaming. Then, i hear the door open. "Austin!" I shout. "Stay away from her!" Austin screams at Elliot. Elliot pulls out and I run into a closet as best as I can, as I am tied up.

I keep the door open a crack, and see Austin and Elliot fighting. I try my best to untie myself, struggling aagainst the ropes. Then, I hear sirens. Police cars and ambulances, I realize. Finally, I'm safe. I see Austin throw one last punch, and Elliot goes down, unconscious. Austin ccomes into the closet, untying me. "It's okay, baby. You're okay. You're safe." Austin says, comforting me as I sob into his shoulder. "Austin, he, he r-rap-raped me. Dallas and Elliot. Who shot the gun?" I ask him. He hangs his head in shame. '"Me. I shot aall three of them." He says, shedding a few tears.

I hear the sirens in front of the house, and the cops come into the room. Austin carries me out of the closet. "Please, help her. She's been raped twice." Austin tells the officers. "Okay, son, we'll take care of her. C'mon, honey, let's 'get you to the emergency room." Another officer says.

"Wait, Austin!" I say weakly. "How did you find me?" I ask him, wiping away some of my tears. "You didn't ccome home, so I went to the store to look for you, but your car was still there, the door was locked, and there was blood and tire tracks everywhere, so I followed the tracks onto the only road that there was and found Dallas's car and Dallas's house, grabbed my gun, went in the house, and saw Dallas and his accomplices, shot them, and heard you screaming. I went into Dallas's room and you know what happened from there." Austin explains to me.

"Son, you know you just admitted that you murdered three people tonight. That's three charges of murder, which could be up to ninety years in prison. C'mon, hands behind your head." The tallest officer said, handcuffing Austin. "No, he shot them out of self defense." I try to tell them.

"Oh, really? Son, did they do anything to you before you shot them?" The tall one asks Austin. "Well, no, not really. But they raped my girlfriend! I was trying to protect her! Please, let me go!" Austin pleads, trying to reason with these idiots. Now I'm getting mad.

"Son, do you love this girl?" The only woman officer asks him. "Yes, with all my heart and soul." Austin says, nodding vigorously. "How long have you been together?" She asks. "Well, we met at fifteen and at seventeen she got pregnant with my chld and ran off for five years. We didn't see each other again until this morning." Austin explains. "Well, guys, it's obvious that he loves this young woman and was trying to protect her. I think we can let it slife this one time. But just once." The tall one says, unlocking the cuffs and freeing my boyfriend.

"Thank you so much. But can we get to the hospital now?" I ask them. "Oh, yes. Son, would you be willing to carry her out to the stretcher?" The woman asks him. "Sure. C'mon, Alls. Let's get you taken care of." Austin says, picking me up bridal style. "Thanks, babe." I tell him, kissing him on the cheek.


End file.
